1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an information setting system which updates setting information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as functions usable in an image processing apparatus have been increased, setting items for utilizing the functions are also increased. With the increase of the setting items, it is troublesome for an administrator or the like to set setting information in the image processing apparatus when it is newly introduced or an application of which is updated.
For the above problem, a technique in which it is unnecessary to set setting information for each of image processing apparatuses is known. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a server stores setting information for each of image processing apparatuses and each of the image processing apparatuses obtains the setting information for the respective image processing apparatus from the server to resistor the obtained setting information.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, as the server stores the setting information for each of the image processing apparatuses, when the number of image processing apparatuses increases, it becomes hard to manage all of the setting information. Further, when setting all of apparatuses connected to a network at once, it is necessary to prepare setting information applicable to all of the apparatuses so that it becomes difficult to prepare such setting information.
Further, when setting the setting information for all of the image processing apparatuses at once, a Push-type method of setting by a management tool using WebService/MIB (Management Information Base) in which the setting information is sent and set in all of the image processing apparatuses. However, for the Push-type method of setting, the following problems exist. When the number of image processing apparatuses is large, this process consumes time. Further, when there is an image processing apparatus switch of which is not on, the setting information cannot be set.